


И взрывы звенят в тишине

by kazeph



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeph/pseuds/kazeph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони приходит к мысли, что будет чертовски слаб до того мгновения, пока, наконец, не нажмет на чертову кнопку в чертовом телефоне. Правда, он не уверен, что потом появятся силы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И взрывы звенят в тишине

**Author's Note:**

> Тони-центрик, возможный пре-слэш. Много страданий, психологии и не-любви Тони к ней же.  
> Посвящение: Лола, тебе.

Его психолог говорит, что это чувство вины. Она спрашивает, жалеет ли Тони о произошедшем. Хотел бы он что-нибудь изменить.  
Тони жалеет о многом, да и вины у него на десятерых хватит — выплескивается через края.  
– Жалею, что не дал напоследок им всем как следует по морде, – говорит он, смотря на эту молодую женщину в кресле напротив, которая зарабатывает хорошие суммы, копаясь в мозгах таких, как Тони. Неужели это реально кому-то помогает?  
Он приходит и уходит, а легче ничуть не становится, только варится в соку собственных воспоминаний. Психология говорит, что ему нужно «принять произошедшее».  
 _Ага, пропустить через себя, успокоить свою душу, открыть все чакры и постигнуть дзен, когда уже вообще ничего не колышет._  
Может, уйти в монастырь?  
Тони говорит об этом Пятнице, и та иронично замечает, что с его количеством грехов и отнюдь не сахарным характером монастырь не светит даже близко. Не пустят.  
– Вот зачем я создал тебя и Джарвиса с мозгами?  
Пятница не отвечает. Наверное, к лучшему. Не хватало для полного счастья разругаться с единственным оставшимся разумным собеседником. Вижн же выпал из этого короткого списка, оставшись в башне и явно пытаясь переварить и уложить случившееся.  
Когда солнце падает за горизонт, Тони наливает себе виски и садится на диван в своей лаборатории. Новая игрушка — телефон Стива — тут же оказывается в руке.  
Суть игры проста: включить, найти единственный номер, прожечь взглядом экран и выключить, чтобы сквозь призму собственного воображения рассмотреть на черном высеченное «проигрыш».  
Тони терпеть не может проигрывать и в данной ситуации чувствует себя беспомощным вдвойне: звонок Стиву — проигрыш ему, а бесконечное ожидание, с постоянным само-взбалтыванием — себе.  
Тони думает, что не хочет выигрыша, а даже согласен на ничью. Усталость давит на виски и затылок, постоянное напряжение и анализирование сбивает работающие шестеренки с заданного ритма, то и дело нарушая работу. Тони не может нормально думать и не знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы наладить эту систему.   
Его психолог говорит, что у него до сих пор шок.   
Тони смотрит на себя в зеркало и говорит, что он слабак. А за какую именно слабость корит себя — за то, что проиграл Стиву, или за неспособность окончательно зарыть топор войны — не знает сам.  
Наверное, стоило бы позвонить Пеппер и поговорить. Только Тони не знает, что смог бы сказать, кроме того, что они все облажались по полной, а он — особенно.   
– Шок, трусость, да хоть кризис среднего возраста — все это бред, куча металлолома для тех, кто любит в этом копаться и придумывать из этого новые диагнозы, Пятница, – говорит он, занимаясь калибровкой нового костюма.   
– Чтобы оправдать человеческие слабости?  
– Именно так.  
– Мне сказочно везет, раз я не человек.  
 _И не говори._  
Тони приходит к мысли, что будет чертовски слаб до того мгновения, пока, наконец, не нажмет на чертову кнопку в чертовом телефоне. Правда, он не уверен, что потом появятся силы.

– На юге Мексики была нейтрализована террористическая группировка, – говорит Пятница. – Вероятность того, что это Стив Роджерс и его союзники составляет больше семидесяти процентов. Сообщить мистеру Россу?  
– Нет, пусть сами разбираются, – отмахивается Тони. А сам думает о Северной Америке, пляжах, кактусах и о Санта-Муэрте. И еще о диком солнце, от которого выгорают волосы.  
Интересно, как бы они сработались там, на юге Мексике? Как бы все сложилось, будь он вместе со Стивом в Лагосе?  
Следовало бы спросить у самого Стива. А еще узнать, когда их дружба дала такую трещину: с появлением договора, внезапно свалившегося на головы Мстителей? Или же все дело в Баки?

_– Он мой друг, Тони.  
– Им был я._

Тони может подобрать сотню и больше других фраз, которые умещаются в одну эту, из четырех простейших слов.  
И в такие мгновения он готов раскрошить полученный прямоугольный кусок пластика и забыть обо всем. Ровно до того момента, как выученные цифры не отразятся на обратной стороне век. И каждый раз телефон отправляется на полки, в ящики, лишь бы не видеть.

_Он мой **друг** , Тони. _

– Да гореть вам обоим в аду, – выдыхает Тони перед очередным выступлением в университете. Личные драмы должны оставаться за ширмой и стеклами новых высокотехнологичных очков. Он сыплет грантами, финансирует будущие двигатели прогресса. Возможно, эти ребята будут куда лучшими людьми, чем сам Тони. Порой это куда важнее, чем гениальные мозги.  
Что касается ада, если верить в его существование, то они все, бравые герои, окажутся там в конечном счете. Только Тони попросит отдельный котел.  
– Все в порядке, мистер Старк? – рядом тут же оказывается ассистент, не отрываясь от экрана планшета.  
– Просто блеск, – отвечает Тони, думая о том, что телефон Стива пылится где-то в ящике прикроватной тумбочки его спальни уже два месяца.

Однажды он выдергивает Питера ранним утром из постели и его обыденной подростковой жизни, разбавленной приключениями юного героя, и привозит в лаборатории.  
И мальчишка носится, не зная, на что смотреть первым, и восторг искрами сыпется из его глаз, как и идеи.  
А Тони становится немногим легче, когда он отпускает себя и погружается в поток чужой фантазии, направляя его. Как бы Тони не пыжился, одиночество подтачивает его основание, слой за слоем, стремясь добраться до сердцевины, вызвать коллапс. Его психолог говорит, что он сам себе обеспечивает имплозивную терапию, граничащую с мазохизмом.   
– Вы совсем один, мистер Старк.   
Тони добавляет очередной термин в копилку, где уже покрылось плесенью посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство. И, смотря на Питера, понимает, что в его жизни осталось слишком мало близких людей, чтобы ими разбрасываться, оставляя после себя пепелище.  
Тем же вечером, устроив мальчишку в одной из пустующих гостевых комнат, он снова достает телефон, вертит его в руках, прежде чем включить, в который раз отмечая, насколько эта штука проста и стара. Даже телефон Стив умудрился подобрать похожим на себя.  
Тони фыркает.  
А секундой позже его сердце пропускает удар, а может, и все десять, когда он видит на экране пропущенный звонок.   
Цифры жгут глаза, приходится моргать.  
Шестеренки в голове крутятся с немыслимой скоростью, перебирая тысячи мыслей с нарастающими оборотами.  
Неужели, что-то произошло? Попали в засаду? Ранены?  
Перед глазами проносятся картинки, подсунутые взбудораженным воображением, но Тони отгоняет их прочь — чувствует, сам не знает как, но уверен, что все в порядке.  
Что _это_ — очередной шаг со стороны Стива.  
А Тони надо наконец решить, шагнуть навстречу или прочь.  
Нажать на кнопку оказывается неожиданно легко. Тони знает, что сложнее всего выдержать гудки, когда сомнения напополам со всеми обидами и горечью с легкостью заставят сбросить вызов.   
Первый гудок тянется, словно резина. Тони кусает костяшку указательного пальца, смотря на ночное небо, усыпанное звездами, и не видит ничего. Чувствует себя дестабилизированным реактором, который вот-вот взорвется, и выброс этой сумасшедшей энергии сметет все к черту, что почти случилось в Сибири, а сейчас — повторный запуск. Тогда рядом оказался Стив, и Тони был уверен, что если его остановят, то только посмертно.  
Гудок резко обрывается.  
Так, будто его звонка _ждали_.   
Будто _Стив_ все это время _ждал_.  
– Тони?  
Черт, он слишком сильно хочет в это верить. Внутри все бурлит, и все равно, что это: коллапс, паника, ярость или истерика, да хоть все разом.  
Секунды тянутся слишком долго, словно оттягивая неизбежное.  
Тони почти видит обратный отсчет таймера. И посылает все это к черту.  
Будь что будет.  
– Привет, Стив. Как там Мексика?  
Взрыва не происходит.


End file.
